


Before, During, and After School Special

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Brotherly Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Top Dean, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says school is just for learning? </p><p>Sam and Dean are in high school and they always find time to mess around. Story starts with shower sex getting ready for school, then they mess around a little at school then end up at home having hot Wincest sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before, During, and After School Special

Sam rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was already 6:45, and school started in just over an hour. He looked over at Dean, who was still asleep. If their father had not been home they both would have been awake long before now, trying to get a little sex in before school, or they would possibly even be skipping school and having sex the entire day.

"Hey, get up Dean, we gotta start walking to school in like 30 minutes." Sam shook Dean's shoulder but he just grumbled and turned over. Sam pulled the pillow out from under his head but Dean just slid his arm under his head and mumbled, "Leave me alone Sammy." 

Sam would definitely not be leaving him alone, because if it were the other way around Dean would have already been sitting on top of Sam tickling him to death or waking him up in some other fucked up way. Sam pulled the covers off of Dean and threw them on the floor. Dean didn't move an inch. Sam pushed Dean so that he was laying on his back and swung a leg over him so that he was straddling him. Dean pretended to be sleeping but Sam could tell that he was awake. Sam ran his finger along Dean's boxers, which were strained against his morning wood. Dean couldn't stop the soft moan of pleasure escaping from his throat. 

Dean pushed up on Sam a little and when his dick ran along Sam's and he felt that Sam was also sporting an erection he smiled. Dean opened his eyes and pulled Sam down so that he could kiss him. He softly bit down on Sam's lower lip and gently pushed his tongue into his mouth. He kissed him deeper until Sam was pulling away to catch his breath, his mouth and face red.

Dean pressed his forehead to Sam's and whispered, "Too bad Dad's home or I would be bending you over the bed right about now." Sam flashed Dean his saddest puppy dog face and Dean bit his lip. He could never say no to Sam, especially when he did the face.

Dean kissed Sam once more and got up. He walked to the door and eased it open, holing a finger up to tell Sam not to make any noise. Dean stuck his head out and then walked down the hall, returning a few seconds later. "He's passed out, snoring away. He didn't get back from the bar until late. Grab your clothes and we'll go take a shower." Dean said with a wink, a big sexy grin spreading across his face.

Sam and Dean had worked this out to perfection over many mornings. They had been staying in this house for about a month, the longest they had stayed anywhere in a very long time. Although they always shared a room, this time the room had no lock on the door, so they had a fool proof way to get a quickie in on mornings when their dad was still asleep. They would lock themselves in the bathroom and go at it in the shower. If their dad happened to wake up, one of them would stay in the shower while the other came out, making it look like they had to just use the bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked, Dean turned the water on and slid his boxers off. He stepped in and quickly washed his hair while he waited for Sam, who was much slower, to get in along with him. As soon as Sam got in, they went right to their much practiced routine.  Dean was on his knees sucking Sam's dick while Sam attempted to wash his hair, which was not easy to do when Dean's luscious, full lips were wrapped around his cock. It was also not easy to keep quiet. Dean was swirling his tongue wildly around Sam's shaft and then slowly running it over the tip of his dick, dragging it around his slit. Sam put two knuckles in his mouth and bit down. He was having a hard time not screaming out when Dean started deep throating him and running his fingers over his balls. Dean lifted one of Sam's legs over his shoulder and started playing with Sam's ass. Sam had to put an arm on Dean's shoulders to try to keep his balance. Dean had two fingers inside of Sam, pounding down on his prostate. 

Sam almost lost it when Dean lifted Sam's other leg over his other shoulder and picked Sam up slightly by his hips. Usually they would already be fucking by now, but Dean could tell that Sam was so close to coming. Dean couldn't get him that close and then stop, so he ran his tongue over Sam's rim. As he plunged his tongue deep into Sam's hole, he spread it apart wider with his two fingers. Sam was biting down on his fingers so hard he could taste blood. He was so glad that Dean was so strong and could support all of his weight for long periods of time because right now Sam could barely hold himself up. Sam was grasping Dean's hair so tight that Dean was softly moaning into Sam's ass, Sam being rough with him happened to be one of Dean's many kinks. Dean reached up and palmed Sam's dick. He swirled his tongue around the hot, silky smooth skin and plunged a third finger in and down onto Sam's prostate. Sam started whimpering and trying to push down further on Dean. Dean pulled his tongue out and rammed his fingers into Sam, taking his other hand off of Sam's dick and clapping it over Sam's mouth as he came. Dean prayed that the sound of Sam's muffled scream was not loud enough to wake their dad.

Dean stood and wrapped Sam's legs around his waist. He leaned Sam up against the wall and slid his dick into Sam's tight ass. Dean was sucking down on Sam's neck where it met his shoulder and tried to hold back the half growl, half moan of Sam's name he always did when he entered Sam. Sam felt his dick harden right back up like it did every time Dean made a noise like that. Hot water and steam were pouring around them, which just added to how intensely hot they already were. Dean thrust up into Sam and rocked in and out with a steady motion. Sam ran his hands down Dean's chest and squeezed his nipples. "Sammy." Dean moaned softly, so Sam squeezed harder. 

Sam was still not used to Dean having to being quiet in the shower, usually Dean would talk dirty to him the entire time or be asking Sam if it felt good, all of which Sam loved to hear. Dean loved to hear what Sam liked and how it felt, but he especially loved the noises Sam made, especially when Sam would scream his name as he came. They also both got off on each other's facial expressions, Sam loved seeing Dean genuinely smile, the only time he truly did. The face he made when he came was always enough to either make Sam come right along with him, or if he already had, it would make him instantly hard again. Dean especially loved the look on Sam's face when he first entered him. The face Sam was making just now was driving Dean insane. 

As much as Dean wanted to take drag it out and enjoy it, he knew they really did not have much time. He started pounding hard into Sam, and Sam leaned back to give Dean better access. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, stroking his dick and pushing Sam's hips up and down with each thrust. After a few deep, hard thrusts they both came within seconds of each other. They quickly finished showering and got out.

Sam stepped out first, and as soon as Dean stepped out he pulled him close and kissed him. They attempted to dry each other off while giving each other sloppy kisses but finally gave up on it and started getting dressed. After Sam brushed through his hair and Dean ran his fingers through his, they brushed their teeth and went back to their room.

Sam was getting his books into his backpack while Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched. Sam laughed to himself, he had never known Dean to ever do homework, let along even bring home a book. Sam had always wondered how Dean had made it to be a senior in high school, and Dean had finally let Sam in on his little secret. Even though Dean was now only with Sam, he had been a total player and flirt since he was old enough to go to school. He still hopelessly flirted with all girls, the main reason being he now had a girl in each of his classes who gladly wrote out an extra copy of her homework for Dean each night. Dean could get any girl to do anything for him on looks alone, but when he flirted a little, he got everything he wanted. Dean had even bragged about how a few teacher's aides and the office assistant, all of who were between the ages of 20 and about 35 wanted him. They were always giving him his way, and letting his bad behavior or skipping classes slide. Dean swore he had never hooked up with a teacher at school, but when Sam asked about the girl that worked in the office that was very obviously obsessed with Dean, and who had to be at least 25 years old, Dean would smirk and just shake his head. Sam knew that Dean probably did hook up with her when they first got there, but ever since he and Dean started messing around Dean had not hooked up with anyone else. Not that he would ever have the time, since Sam and Dean spent most of the day and night messing around with each other, and neither of them ever wanted to be with anyone else.

Dean pulled Sam into his lap and kissed him for a few minutes and whispered, "I'll take care of you at school today too baby boy." Sam was both looking forward to this, and kind of dreading having to wait to be with Dean.

Sam used to love going to school because it meant getting away from their dad, and he had figured that since he was now in high school and finally going to the same school as Dean that it would be easier because he would at least see him a few times. Wrong. Dean tortured Sam every free chance he got. Not in a bad way, but he would drive Sam to be so incredibly horny that he could barley stand it. Sam had to give him credit though, Dean never let Sam go an entire day of school with out coming  _at least_ once. The hard part was making it until he did, there were times where Dean would drag it out until school was almost over and Sam was sitting in class suffering with his dick hard and not being able to think of anything but Dean's lips/fingers/dick in his mouth, on his dick, or in ass.

Dean would sneak up behind Sam and pull him into an empty stall in the bathroom when no one was around, or he would manage to get Sam to ditch class with him and sneak into an old closet. One time Dean had even managed to get a hall pass sent to Sam, and when Sam was on his way down to the office Dean grabbed him and took him out the side doors, where they snuck down to the shed where they kept sports equipment for practices after school.

Dean had a whole system set up and it was flawless. Dean was always scoping out new places and he would slip Sam a piece of paper somehow, either in his locker or in the hall during passing periods. He would tell him where and when to meet him and no matter how worried Sam was about getting caught or in trouble, he never could resist a secret hook up with his brother.

Sam and Dean walked out into the kitchen and were surprised to see John in there making coffee. "Listen boys, I am going to be heading out of town in a few hours. Probably won't be here when you get out of school." Both Sam and Dean tried their best not show their excitement, but on the inside they were both extremely happy to know that when they got home that night they would be alone, and then the real fun would begin.

John continued to rattle off instructions for Dean on what to do, how to do it, what not to do-Dean knew the drill, he had only done it a few billion times. "Should be gone a week, maybe a little more." Dean nodded and turned to go but John stopped him.

"One more thing Dean, care to explain this?" Dean looked up to see his father holding a letter, which he assumed was from the school. He was sure it was some sort of disciplinary notice or other note on his behavior. Dean took the paper and when he realized what it was, he nervously laughed. "Um, guess the extra studying paid off, huh?"

Sam snatched the letter from Dean, it was his report card and not only did he have straight A's, but he had also made the Honor Roll. Sam choked back a laugh. Dean had been on a nerdy girl kick last month, so he must have gotten a bunch of really smart girls to do this work this semester. 

John looked at Dean with a stern look, "Please don't tell me you are flirting, or messing around with any of the teachers there."

Dean tried his best to look offended, "What? No. _Hell_ no. Sam made the Honor Roll, why aren't you quizzing him about how he did it? Are you saying I'm a dumb ass?"

John sighed. "Sam does his homework Dean, and he has always gotten straight A's. You on the other hand usually don't care about your grades and you usually flirt with any girl or woman to get your way. I do not think I have ever seen you read a book in your life unless it was related to hunting. No Dean, you are not a dumb ass. You are very smart but when it comes to school you really don't even try."

Dean shrugged. "I know what I need to know. I have street smarts and life skills. Don't hate on me because I have enough game to get me by with the ladies, old man."

John just shook his head. "Just get to school. Behave while I'm gone. That means you Dean. Make sure you check the salt lines every night and watch out-"

"Watch out for Sammy. Got it. " Dean finished and walked out the door.

"Sam, try not to let your brother get too out of control while I'm gone. You boys stay safe." Sam nodded and walked out behind Dean.

As soon as they were out the door a huge grin was spread across both of their faces. "Hell yeah Sammy, tonight is going to be awesome. Guess I will have to start getting you ready during school so the second we get home we can get right to it."

Sam was so excited about the fact that not only would he be alone with Dean tonight, but it would be at least a week until their dad came back. Sam was so distracted with excitement that he was not even worried about what new brand of 'Let's see how horny we can get Sam today' torture Dean had in store for him.

~~~

Sam had gym first hour. He hated gym, and it made it even worse that he had it first thing in the morning. Why on Earth they would make kids who had just gotten ready for school run around and get sweaty made no sense at all to Sam. The plus side was that the gym was next to Shop Class, which Dean happened to be in that hour. Sam liked that he saw Dean in the hall before and after class, he just hated that sometimes because Dean was so good at making things, his teacher let him do what he wanted when he finished early and Dean usually snuck into the gym and got a good laugh at Sam attempting to be athletic.

Sam was wandering slowly down the hallway outside of Dean's class when the warning bell rang. He knew Dean had not gone in yet, and he still had not seen him. Sam decided not to wait around and headed into the gym. He was surprised to find that the kids were sitting on the ground, and Sam quickly realized what was going on. Sam groaned, it was the week where they were doing Health Class and today they were bringing student nurses in to talk to the kids about safe sex. Sam was about to sit down when he glanced behind him. His jaw practically hit the ground.

Dean was leaning against the wall, obviously flirting with one of the nursing students. She was flipping her hair and laughing at something Dean had said. Sam saw Dean look up and point in his direction. The girl smiled and nodded and Dean handed her a pink piece of paper. At first Sam was fuming, was Dean actually going to send a note about where to meet him with one of the girls teaching the class? But then Sam realized he was handing her a hall pass. His heart started beating faster in anticipation of what Dean was going to do with him.

Sam turned back around and acted like he didn't know what Dean was doing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and the cute nurse Dean had been talking to handed him the pass. "Sam, right?" Sam nodded. "Hey sweetie, you need to go get your things and head to the office. Here's your pass." Sam smiled and got up.

Dean was already in the hall way when Sam walked out of the gym. "What the hell Dean?"

Dean was smiling and just nodded his head to follow him. Sam tried to keep up with Dean but not follow him too close. Dean took him down to the basement and down a hallway. Dean quickly turned left and Sam ran slightly to catch up. As soon as Sam turned the corner, he crashed into Dean's waiting arms.

Dean put his finger to his mouth and turned to a door. Dean pulled a key out of his pocket and pushed Sam inside. Dean quickly shut the door behind him and turned the lights on.

They were in some sort of old classroom that the Vocational students used to use, but they had moved those classes to the other side of the building. Dean walked to another door to the left and pulled a second key out, motioning for Sam to follow him. As soon as Sam walked in, he was surprised to see that the room, although very small, looked perfect for what Dean probably had planned.

"Why do you have a key?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

"This is the room that me and um..um...you know that girl that works in the office....anyway we used to come down here. I happen to be holding the only set of keys to it, I know exactly where they keep them. Since no one else can get in here right now, we know that no one will bother us." Dean was grinning widely and the next thing Sam knew he was being pushed up against the wall.

Dean rolled his hips up against Sam. "Damn Sammy you're horny as fuck aren't you?" Dean cupped his hand over Sam's growing erection. "Mmm yeah...nice and hard." Dean kissed Sam's neck and was grinding his dick into Sam's

"Hope you don't mind I pulled you out of sex ed class, but I think we both know you could probably teach that damn class." Sam moaned. It was probably true, if sex ed would have been a class about teaching kids how to have sex, rather than how to prevent it. But Sam had learned everything he knew from the master himself. Dean was a self proclaimed sex god, and Sam loved being his student. Sam knew a lot more about sex than any kid in the 9th grade should ever know. Probably more than a lot of adults did, Dean was a kinky son of a bitch and they had done many crazy things.

Dean was rubbing his palm against Sam's dick, which was growing harder by the second. "What do you want to do Sammy? Anything you want baby just tell me. Wanna hear what you want me to do to you."

Sam grabbed Dean's dick, causing Dean to groan. "You want that big dick in you Sammy?" Sam nodded. "I wanna hear you say it baby boy tell me what you want."

Sam undid Dean's jeans and tried to unzip them but Dean stopped him. "Gotta say it first."

Sam sighed, he felt stupid sometimes telling Dean what he wanted but he tried to tell Dean what he knew he wanted to hear, because Dean always did everything he knew Sam wanted or liked. "Wanna suck your dick De." Dean moaned and put Sam's hand back on his dick. Sam unzipped Dean's jeans and pushed them down. Dean's boxers already had pre-come on them. Sam ran his finger over the front and stuck it in his mouth. Dean groaned, "Shit Sammy...I want it bad... so damn bad."

Sam pulled Dean's boxers down as he knelt down on the floor. He ran his tongue around Dean's shaft, avoiding the tip on purpose. He remembered Dean doing this to him the other day in a bathroom stall and Sam had just about lost his mind until Dean finally took all of his dick in his mouth. Sam licked Dean's hips and ran his hand down his thigh. He blew air on the spots he had just licked. Dean had his hand on the back of Sam's head, tugging at his hair. "Sammy pleeease..." Dean whined as he thrust his hips slightly.

Sam grabbed Dean's ass and started massaging his firm cheeks. He traced a finger down Dean's perfect abs and Dean shivered as he ran his finger down the trail of hair under his navel. "Sammy fuck..." Sam grinned a little and decided to do to Dean what Dean usually did to him. 

"What De, tell me what you want." Sam ran his tongue quickly up Dean's shaft, just barely grazing it across the tip. "Blow me Sammmy...please god do it now..."

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, which was leaking out pre-come and looked up at Dean. "How bad do you want it?" Dean started thrusting in and out of Sam's hand, so Sam took his hand off.

"How bad Dean? You make me say it so I want to hear you say it." Sam licked another stripe up Dean's dick and left his tongue just barely hovering over the tip of his dick. Sam's blew lightly when Dean choked back a whine and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Pleasegodsammyfucksobad."

Sam ran his finger lightly over Dean's cock and this time he teased the tip, letting his finger dip into his slit. "Sam if you don't do it right now I am just going to bend you over right now and-"

Sam took Dean's entire dick in his mouth, making sure to swirl it around the tip extra hard. Dean's knees buckled and the noise that came out of his mouth was almost enough for Sam to come in his pants. 

Dean felt his dick hit the back of Sam's throat and he moaned. Sam was good at a lot of things, but one of the things he did best was suck Dean's dick. Dean was actually surprised that Sam could take his entire dick, which was actually very big, and deep throat it with ease every time. Dean swore that Sam could unhinge his jaw and that he probably did not have a gag reflex like most people. Really Sam just loved doing it, as messed up as it sounded to really enjoy giving his brother head.

Sam knew exactly what Dean liked and exactly how to drive him insane, he also could tell exactly when Dean was about to come. Dean had been running his hands through Sam's hair and then after a few minutes of Sam deep throating him, he took a handful and started tugging lightly. His hips started swaying and he was making that growly-groany moan.

Sam sped up and grabbed Dean's balls, he could feel them tensing up and as soon as he ran his finger over Dean's perineum, hot come was spilling down his throat. Dean was trying his best not to make too much noise but failing miserably. He put his hand over his mouth to try to muffle the noise as Sam finished sucking down hard and helping Dean through his orgasm. 

Sam stood up and wiped a drop of cum off of his chin, then stuck his finger in his mouth, licking it off. "Jesus Sammy...fuck." Dean was panting and sweating. His face was red and his eyes were huge, completely sex blown.

Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss, tasting himself in Sam's mouth. "Mmm shit Sammy..so good..so fucking good. Want me to blow you? Or you want me to bend you over and.."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Sam pulled back. "Fuck. I can't Dean I have a test this period."

"Sammy no I can't leave you without..." Dean paused when he ran his hand over Sam's dick, which was only slightly hard. Dean knew anytime Sam sucked his dick it made him rock hard, unless... "You come already?"

Sam felt his face getting hot and nodded. "Yeah...I uh.."

Dean kissed Sam and whispered,"I'll take care of you in a little bit ok? Promise. Then tonight we can do whatever you want." Sam nodded and smiled, he already had huge plans of what he wanted to do with Dean.

Dean pulled his pants up and took a deep breath. He still looked pretty sexed out, but then again he almost always did.

"You go first, don't matter if I'm late." Dean said as he zipped up his jeans. Sam nodded and smiled at Dean. He carefully inched the door open and when he saw that the hall was clear, he hurried out and rushed up the stairs to his next class.

~~~

Even though Sam was in AP Math, he usually breezed right through it with no problem. The test should have taken Sam less than half the period to finish, but now there was only about 10 minutes left and he still had several problems to finish. There was no way he could concentrate, the only thing he could think about was Dean. 

Sam hurried through the rest of the problems and glanced at the clock. There was still a few minutes left. He shifted and took a deep breath. He had a major boner and if it wasn't hard enough to hide one in class, now he had to walk up to the teacher's desk and turn in his paper. He debated just doing it when the bell rang, but pretty much everyone in the class was done already. Sam decided to just wait it out, and pretended to check his work.

The bell finally rang and after the rest of the class got up, he slid out of his seat and turned in his test. He expected to see Dean on his way to his locker because Sam always took the long way purposely to go by Dean's locker. Dean wasn't anywhere in the hallway so Sam just hurried to his locker and got his books for his next class.

Sam had miraculously made it thought the morning and as the bell rang in his last class before lunch he jumped up and ran out of the room. He headed straight for Dean's locker. Dean had his locker open and a girl was leaning on the locker next to his. Sam slowed down, Dean had not seem him yet. Sam heard the girl, a pretty brunette with huge boobs in a low cut shirt laugh and ask Dean what he was doing that night. 

Dean was fumbling with something in his locker. "Yeah, um I'm kinda with someone....so..." Sam felt his heart start to race. Dean was turning down a hot girl to be with him. Sam knew he would never ever pick anyone over Dean, and he had been pretty sure Dean felt the same way, but it still felt awesome to hear him say it to someone, especially a hot girl who obviously wanted him.

The girl's face fell and she nodded, walking away. Dean slammed his locker door shut and jumped slightly when Sam appeared from behind it. "Jesus Sammy, don't sneak up on me like that." Dean was biting down on his lip. He wanted to tell Sam something but a group of girls were walking by, giggling and smiling at Dean. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot Dean whispered, "Look I don't think I can take much more of this. It's been a few hours and dad should be gone by now. Let's sneak out the doors by the gym and go home. I got sent to the office last hour and I spend the entire time thinking about what I want to do to y-" Dean paused as a teacher walked by. "I can't I'm too fucking...I just can't. Cool?"

Sam nodded, of course he wanted to leave right now. He could not concentrate on anything either, except Dean. Sam decided not to get anything from his locker since it was in the main hallway by the office.

Luckily they were in a small town where everyone ate lunch at the same time, so they were able to easily sneak out without anyone noticing. Once they were outside and headed past the football field they both sighed with relief.

"Fuck Sammy. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I usually do anyway but today..." Dean stopped walking and headed toward the bleachers. He walked underneath them and Sam followed him. Dean pulled Sam in close and they made out for several minutes. "Mmm Sammy want you so bad...don't want to wait to get back to the house."

Sam didn't either. Dean put his hand on the small of Sam's back and pulled him closer. He started grinding his achingly hard dick into Sam's equally aching dick. Dean moaned and continued kissing Sam sloppily while saying, "Tired of sneaking around....doing it in bathrooms and closets... Let's try to make it home so we can do it right."

Sam wasn't sure he could wait, but the thought of finally having sex with Dean on an actual bed was enough to make him want to try. Sam had not been able to fuck Dean since lately they had to do it quickly in small cramped spaces, and Dean would have to usually hold him up against a wall to do it.

Somehow they made it home. Dean's hands were shaking so hard he could barley get the key in the door and get it unlocked. Sam was pressed up behind him, his dick pressed hard into his ass. "Sammy fuck...you're killing me." Sam smirked and replied, "Shit Dean... we haven't been able to do this in almost a week. Hurry up."

Dean finally got the door open and was barley in the house when Sam started pawing at Dean's shirt and lifting it over his head. Dean kicked the door closed with his knee and slid the chain across the door and locked it.

Sam pressed Dean up against the wall and ran his hand over the huge bulge in his jeans. "Damn De..." Sam panted.

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off and bent down to suck on his neck. Dean started undoing Sam's jeans when Sam pulled back long enough to say, "Bed." They practically tripped over each other as they ran down the hallway. Dean sat on the bed and pulled Sam's jeans off. He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled Sam into his lap. "Fuck I've wanted to do this for so long.." Dean said as he ran his hand down the back of Sam's boxers.

Sam wanted to fuck Dean so bad, but he was so horny and had been out of his mind thinking about it all day that he was now worried that it would be over too quick. Dean felt Sam tense up. "What's wrong Sammy? Want me to do you first?"

Sam shook his head but said, "No, but...I don't think I will be able to last very long and I want to..."

Dean laid back and said, "I can help you with that...I know how to make you come real quick, then you can start all over." A grin spread across Sam's face. Dean knew a lot of ways to make Sam come, the most sure fire way was when Dean rimmed Sam. When Dean's tongue was wildly darting around in Sam's ass he completely lost it, and if Sam happened to be sitting on Dean's face while he did it, then Sam was guaranteed to come almost right away.

Sam shoved his boxers down while Dean slid his jeans and boxers off. Sam put a leg on either side of Dean's head and lowered himself so he was hovering just over Dean's face.

"So hot Sammy...fuck" Dean mumbled as he spread Sam's ass cheeks apart and ran his tongue over his rim. A shiver went down Sam's spine and as Dean started swirling his tongue around his opening it felt like Sam's backbone was slowly melting away.

Dean felt Sam start to lose it so he shifted his hands a little to support Sam. Dean loved how his tongue glided across the hot, smooth skin. Not even a minute later Sam started screaming, Dean slid a finger in and pressed down on Sam's prostate. "No one's home Sammy, let me hear how much you like it...tell me how good if feels when I eat your ass."

Sam rocked down slightly and Dean moved his tongue in impossible ways up into Sam as he pounded his finger on Sam's prostate repeatedly and rubbed Sam's perineum with his thumb. 

Dean had no idea what Sam was babbling on about, something about how fucking amazing it was mixed with several curse words, Dean's name and several loud screams. Sam didn't even care anymore, letting whatever flew out of his mouth echo off the walls. Dean never mentioned it just like Sam never mentioned the crazy noises Dean made when Sam was plunging deep into his ass.

Dean just barely had another finger in to help spread Sam open wider when Sam started spasming and shot hot come across Dean's chest and stomach. Dean squeezed his fingers together so that he was putting pressure on Sam's prostate and perineum at the same time. Sam was shaking like crazy and felt like every bone in his body had suddenly turned into jello. Dean lifted Sam up and set him on his lap. Sam felt shaky but still bent down and licked up all of his come off of Dean, he then leaned into kiss Dean, snowballing his own come into Dean's mouth. "Fuck Sammy...so fucking hot..."

Dean spread his legs wider and Sam slid to kneel between them. He started sucking on Dean's dick while he played with Dean's asshole. It had been awhile since they had done it, and Dean had been thinking about nothing his younger brother pounding into his ass since their dad first said he was leaving that morning. 

"Sammy...god I have wanted you to fuck me so bad....thought about it fucking day.." Sam was slurping down on Dean's dick sloppily and had already worked Dean up to taking three of his fingers. Sam's fingers were so much smaller than Dean's, sometimes he wondered how much he could make Dean squirm with his whole hand. "Jesus Sammy I'm ready just fuck me...god I'm so fucking horny I can't-"

Dean tossed the lube at Sam and Sam slicked some over his dick. He had gotten instantly hard while sucking Dean's dick, just like always. Sam took a deep breath, he still got a little nervous fucking Dean because Dean had so much experience and was so good at it. 

Dean sighed and said, "Don't start that worrying you aren't good enough bull shit. Fuck Sammy it's fucking the best...come on you know I'm a total slut for your cock in me." Dean smirked and spread his legs as wide as he could to make his point. 

Sam lost all worries he had seeing Dean all spread out and begging for it. He ran his dick around the rim of Dean's asshole, slowly easing past the thick ring of muscle holding him back. He eased in slow because Dean was so tight around him from not having Sam in him for so long. Sam gradually eased in more until he was balls deep in his older brother's tight ass.

Finally Dean loosened up enough and Sam was able to thrust hard and deep into Dean. It didn't take long for them to both be panting and close to coming, being the first time they were able to actually have sex with out being cramped up against the wall. Sam bent over Dean and kissed him. He bit down on Dean's neck because he knew Dean loved it when he bit him, he would have rather bit his nipple but didn't think he could angle himself right. Dean made a ring with his fingers around the base of his own dick, squeezing hard so he would not come yet. Dean loved to come after Sam had fucked him and he could roll Sam over and come in Sam's ass.

Dean reached his other hand around and started fingering Sam's ass to get him ready. The stimulation of Sam's dick being in Dean's ass while Dean's fingers were in his was too much. Sam gave one final thrust and was filling Dean up with come. He rode his orgasm out while Dean pounded his fingers over Sam's prostate. Sam was so fucked out he just collapsed onto Dean's chest. Dean pushed Sam's leg out a little further and fingered him a little more.

"You ok Sammy? Can you take me pounding you into the mattress?" Sam made a noise that Dean assumed was a yes so he lifted Sam up, laying him on the bed. He kissed Sam for a few minutes, letting his dick calm down so that he wouldn't come as soon as he entered Sam. Sam was still riding an ecstasy wave from his orgasm. He was happily babbling about how good it had been. 

Dean smirked and said, "Well it's about to get even better baby." Dean gently flipped Sam over and had to position Sam's head so that he would not suffocate him. Dean laughed to himself that Sam was so blissed out. 

Dean pulled Sam's hips to a better angle and spread his legs further apart. "Ready Sammy? I'll start slow but then I am gonna pound your ass so hard...god I've been wanting to pound it hard all week."

Dean tried to enter Sam slow but it was almost like Sam's hole was swallowing him in. Sam grunted but didn't seem to be too bothered that Dean had entered him all at once. Dean sucked a breath in. "Fuck Sammy...so tight...so fucking good...oh god..."

Sam nodded his head.  He was drooling and didn't even care. He had no idea how many times he had come that day and he knew he was about to come again once Dean got going. It was pretty rare if he came less than 3 or 4 times in a day. Dean never let Sam go long without making sure he was taken care of.

Dean was rocking his hips in and out of Sam fast and hard. He pushed down on Sam's back a little so he could plunge deeper in. Sam was moaning into the mattress. "Uhhh Dean...so good..." 

Dean spread Sam's cheeks apart and watched his dick stretch Sam's hole each time he entered. "Ohh fuck that's hot...so fucking hot Sammy... seeing you stretch out around me...fuck." Dean slid out slow, almost pulling completely out. He shifted his weigh a little and watched as he rammed into Sam as deep and hard as he could, feeling his balls bounce off Sam's. The both moaned.

"Fuck Sammy you have no fucking idea how fucking good this feels." Sam tried to tell Dean that he did but he still was not in a state where he could speak. Dean grinned at his brother, who was a happy, babbling, drooling sexed out mess. Dean loved that he was making Sam feel so good that he seemed to not be able to function.

Sam's dick was starting to leak, the friction from Dean thrusting into him causing him to drag across the mattress with each thrust. Dean was so immersed in watching his dick go in and out of Sam that he leaned a little too far back and slipped out. Sam whined and Dean laughed a little. "Sorry baby. Fuck...that was so hot...how do you want it Sammy baby?"

Sam was pushing his ass further back, trying to find Dean's dick. He met Dean's finger instead and Dean pushed his fingers down onto Sam's prostate and said. "Tell me Sammy, how to you want me to give it to you?"

Sam gasped and sputtered out, "H-h-ard...hard as y-you can."

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer and pulled his fingers out of Sam. He held Sam's ass open, pushing him down even further onto the mattress. Then Dean stood up and positioned his legs. Sam braced himself and Dean rammed his dick down into him as hard as he could.

Dean collapsed over Sam's back, trying desperately to breathe. "Holy fucking...fuck Sam...so fucking good." Sam was pushing back against Dean trying to get him to do it again. "Again." Sam said, pushing his ass up further in the air. Dean did it two more times and the last time he could barely move. Sam was clenched down on him so tight it felt he was just about squeezing the come out of him. Dean rocked his hips the best he could and made the noise that made Sam come every time. Sam felt Dean's hot cum dripping out of his ass and his own come spreading across his stomach. 

Dean kissed Sam's back and pulled out. They both laid there panting, feeling pure ecstasy from one of the best orgasms either of them had ever had. Dean got up and pulled Sam out of the puddle of his own spunk.

Dean looked down at Sam's bed and grinned, "Thank God we did that on your bed this time." Sam gave Dean a bitchface. Sam reached over to Dean's bed and picked up his pillow, taking the pillow case off and wiping his stomach with it. "There have some for later."

Dean pulled Sam in for a sticky hug. He bent down and kissed Sam. "Ok we definitely need a shower. This time we don't have to be quiet though."

Dean picked Sam up and wrapped his legs around his waist. He kissed him softly on the lips and carried him in the bathroom. They might be pretty fucked up but Dean did not give a single fuck. He loved his brother and his brother loved him, and even though their lives sucked sometimes, this was the one good thing they both had.


End file.
